<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dear soulmate, by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913448">Dear soulmate,</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And they were soulmates, Best Friends to Lovers, Character Study, Childhood Friends, Coming of Age, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Random updates oof, Set in highschool, Soulmate AU, no magic, oh my god they were soulmates, that's basically the story, they're both dense idiots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where magic exists through the workings of having a soulmate, the young Atsuko Kagari desperately seeks for hers. The rule of thumbs was that at first glance you would just know that a person was your soulmate. But in the rare cases that a person had already met their soulmate long-ago and thereby cannot remember whether or not their first encounter had a spark, it is believed that the bond they forged with their soulmate was inexplicably strong, resilient, and stood out from the rest. Albeit it would take time for either party to acknowledge that. After a too quick once over, she noticed that she hadn't any connections like the latter. And so Akko believes that she'll meet her soulmate very very soon now that she sought for them.</p><p>Meanwhile Diana Cavendish, her bestfriend since childhood, silently supports the brunette in her endeavors with apprehension. While Akko was busy chasing after her shooting star, she fears that her friend might lose sight of everything else. Especially their friendship: the one that both couldn't remember when they met. But was inexplicably strong, resilient, and stood out from the rest. Hopefully she won't take it for granted.</p><p>...or was it already too late for that?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana Cavendish &amp; Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dear soulmate,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akko gets jealous of her close friend finding her soulmate, so she instinctively drags Diana to rant about it in a cafe.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I absolutely fell in love with @Shmehua1's Atlas (which I definitely recommend, but be warned that it's rated M), and really couldn't contain myself. So I wrote a soulmate AU of my own.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Explain to me again why we're here Atsuko?" Diana questioned, sipping on her choice of tea. Naturally, she had a wide range of favorites apt for different sorts of situations. This time since her Japanese friend had quite literally dragged her into their favorite café in BlytonburyーLast Wednesday Societyーdirectly after a stressful bout of classes, she opted for chamomile.</p><p>Akko winced at the blonde's toneーor rather, phrasing. From the tea, the accent, the composure, everyone could tell Diana was British. Which consequentially made Atsuko's foreign name slip awkwardly out of her tongue. Part of the reasons why she made the nickname "Akko" was for people like Dianaーplenty since they were in Europeーto call her with ease. But now suddenly hearing her commit to saying Akko's Japanese first name, it sort of engendered some kind of anxiety. Hopefully her best friend wasn't tired of her (admittedly insufferable sometimes) antics yet.</p><p>She twiddled her thumbs under the table. "You can call me Akko you know."</p><p>Diana sighed. "Pardon the formality," she rubbed her temples. "Finnelan's lessons caught me ill prepared so I was quite frustrated."</p><p>The Japanese girl perked at this with a slightly amused smile. "My, my, my, is my precious friend Diana finally becoming one of us?"</p><p>The blonde rolled her eyes, though she didn't hide the fact that there was a small smile playing at her visage. "Things have just been... hectic lately. That's all. It's none of your concern, Akko."</p><p>"Well," the brunette chimed, "wanna talk about it?"</p><p>She sipped her tea. "I do not."</p><p>The Japanese girl huffed. "Ever the ice queen."</p><p>Diana giggled at that. "The current circumstances of my household pay no significance to our conversation as of now."</p><p>"That so." Akko let her head lean on her hand while drumming her fingers on the table with the other. She trailed her gaze through the windows.</p><p>"Speaking of, seeing that you've nothing on your plate, I do believe you have an appropriate reason as to why you've brought us both here other than for the purpose of eating, am I correct?"</p><p>Akko flinched as if remembering immediately something of importance, then shifted her attention back to those striking blue eyes of her companion. "Yes that right!" she said excitedly and withーif Diana wasn't imagining itーa tad disappointment? "It's about Amanda. Or O'Neill, I guess, depending on whether you know her as a friend or the school's delinquent."</p><p>"I'm the latter."</p><p>"Figures," she said cheekily.</p><p>"So what is it about her that concerns you?"</p><p>"Ahh... well y'see..." Akko sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "It's kind of embarrassing..?"</p><p>"Pardon?" Diana said, finishing her tea and placing her teacup on its saucer after a generous sip.</p><p>"Um... Now that I think about it, it's really not that big of a deal." She laughed awkwardly as if to lighten the mood. Diana only raised her brow in response to this phenomenon. "I guess I was too shocked from hearing the news that I acted on impulse and immediately grabbed your hand."</p><p>"Akko," she said sternly. "You're not making any sense."</p><p>The brunette sighed. "I..." she drawled on. "I apologize in advance for bringing you into this. Especially if you had plans after school. Honestly it's stupiー"</p><p>Diana raised a preemptive hand, cutting out any form of word vomit the exuberant girl might have had. "It's quite alright, Akko." She smiled placatingly. "As I've mentioned before, my schedule has been... filled as of late. And this little escapade of ours has offered me the chance of having a reprieve from dwelling on such stressful matters. As a Cavendish these are my responsibilities and I know better than to shirk them... But there are such things that are overwhelming. You need not worry about whether or not I'm bothered by our impromptu date, for I assure you that I am thankful you've given me the time to breathe.</p><p>"Though more importantly, never forget that you're my best friend. So whatever it may beーas long as it bothers youーI'd know better than to rule it out as stupid."</p><p>Akko raised her brows in a feeling that was a mix of shock and endearment. She appreciated the assurance dearly butー"Geez no need for a speech."ーstill felt the need to playfully jibe her best friend.</p><p>And it was all while donning a prickling blush.</p><p>It was quite embarrassing really. Athough, she really didn't need to worry about her companion noticing. For as it showed, the blonde mirrored her expression.</p><p>Albeit for a completely different reason.</p><p>"B-be as it may, t-thatー" she coughed to regain her composure, "that is just how I've been accustomed to speー"</p><p>"I know." Now it was Akko's turn to interject. "I know, Diana. I really do. I've known you since, what, 4? You really think I wouldn't pick up on your habits?" She playfully scoffed. "You don't show it, but you hold your friends very dearly. You're reluctant to admit that fact in exchange for modesty. And because of that you're afraid that your silence could be interpreted as a lack thereof. So in the rare cases you do, you hide behind big words even when it can easily be expressed in the most basic words. God, Diana!" This time she giggled, finding her amusement too grand to be contained. "Everything you said earlier can be literally be paraphrased into"ーAkko mustered up her greatest impression of the husky Cavendish voice complete with the sexy British accentー"<em>'Thanks for getting me out of my chores Akko. And also your problem is probably not stupid at all because you're my bestie and I care for you.'</em>"</p><p>Diana had all but groaned indignantly and could not stop the heat emanating from her cheeks. "Chores is a crude way to put it."</p><p>"In Japan we call your type a <em>tsundere.</em>" Akko continued with a nonchalant laugh.</p><p>"A t-tsundere?" Diana stuttered confusingly; the Japanese word sounding bizzare due to her British accent.</p><p>"Yep. To summarize, they're basically the kinds of people who can't be honest with their feelings," she smiled slyly. "Ain't that right, <em>Diana-chan</em>?"</p><p>"Iー"</p><p>"They're a very popular archetype too..."</p><p>"T-that'sー"</p><p>"Your soulmate must be a lucky one."</p><p>If the blonde wasn't a blushing mess before, she was now.</p><p>And ultimately she stopped fighting back. Akko wasn't the only one who knew stuff about their best friend: If memory serves right, Diana never once triumphed when it came to the brunette's teases. So ambiguous silence was the smartest course of action. "Hmph." In her stupor she almost instinctively reached for her tea before remembering the cup was already empty. So instead she settled on tying her fingers together and letting them rest on the table.</p><p>"Spend as much time interpreting my behavior as you like, <em>Atsuko.</em>" The Japanese girl smiled at this, enjoying her victory. But it faded when she realized her Japanese name was used yet again and Diana continued, "I have a schedule to complete anyway." She made an action to leave the booth, albeit there was almost no (but not zero) intent to do so. The blonde merely did it rouse Akko into stopping her.</p><p>And sure enough, the brunette did.</p><p>"W-wait!"</p><p>Stopping her tracks, as if on cue Diana giggled freely. Her best friend put on an accusatory pout, before letting it go and joining the blonde's mirth with one of her own.</p><p>The two ended up laughing for quite a while. Because whenever they skidded to a halt, they would catch sight of the other's eyesーpleasing blues; gentle redsーand it would inadvertently trigger something within them. Maybe not amusement from their farcical actions, but rather, a sort of charming gaiety from finding solace in the fact that they could talk uninhibited and throw teases at one another without any longstanding effects. It was all they could do not to revel in it for as long as their meeting lasted.</p><p>Soon enough, Akko started againーthe aftereffects of earlier's glee bubbling at her tone, "So anyways, Amanda."</p><p>"I'm all ears."</p><p>"We're good friends and practically inseparableー"</p><p>"Second only to us, I pray," Diana smirked.</p><p>"Yeah yeah." Akko scoffed benignantly.</p><p>"I do hope she's a good influence on you, being a delinquent and all. I don't want to hold her infamy against her, one mustn't judge a book by its cover. But if otherwise that <em>was </em>the case, I might have to intervene."</p><p>The brunette seemed... skeptical to continue from that comment. "Amanda has... questionable morals, sure. But they're still morals..?"</p><p>Diana arched a concerned brow, but it didn't fall too short as to be considered derisive.</p><p>"Look don't worry about that."</p><p>Copying from the brunette's observation earlier, she said, "Are you asking for yet another speech?"</p><p>Akko rolled her eyes. "Oh so now you don't deny it, huh."</p><p>"It's a quirk I can live with, I suppose."</p><p>"Seriously though, you don't have to worry about it anymore. It all changed just a few hours ago."</p><p>"And this acted as the catalyst for you to run for my classroom and impatiently grab my hand after classes?"</p><p>"Bingo."<br/>
<br/>
"My," she let her head tilt to the side as she rested chin on her hand. "Was the occurrence that shocking?"</p><p>"I <em>dragged</em> you here, Diana."</p><p>The blonde's lips upturned. What a fortuitous opportunity for revenge. "You get excited by the littlest things, Akko." Though in her attempt in voicing her observation, she kept it concise. And, as a result, only made it better for Atsuko's short attention span. "If I may paraphrase, <em>'I've known you since I was four. You don't think I wouldn't pick up on your habits?'</em>"</p><p>Akko frowned in reply. "Oh stop. I didn't bring you here so we could literally cross examine each other like that one game."</p><p>"Ace Attorney."</p><p>"Yeah that."</p><p>"The game you didn't finish."</p><p>The brunette's frown grew deeper, which in turn only fueled her best friend's smirk. Diana's tea had run out ages ago, but it was still clearly getting served to this point.</p><p>"Anyways," said Akko. "We're going off course.</p><p>"Like I said don't worry about Amanda anymore. She.. she betrayed me! I was replaced! Can you believe?"</p><p>"That's what you get for trying to replace <em>me</em> in the first place."</p><p>"I wasn't evenー" Akko immediately said defensively, but then rolled her eyes when she so clearly saw Diana's ever growing smirk still plastered smugly on her porcelain face. She audibly groaned before continuing. "Earlier there was a new transfer student. Hannah... something. I can't remember her surname because my brain keeps continuing it as Montana."</p><p>Diana repressed a giggle.</p><p>"But her hair isn't a blonde wig. It's in this dorky auburn ponytail," Akko said. "Sensei introduced her like she was rich or something. An aristocrat, yeah. Know her?"</p><p>Diana contemplated about it for a while, placing a hand on her chin thoughtfully. "Hannah England, I think. She keeps her hair in a ponytail, yes? Her family is of wealth and is known for their longstanding company of pharmaceuticals. I suppose I've met her once or thriceーmaybe moreーwhen our families came together and discussed business related topics. We're well acquainted. Though I suppose by your standards, we could call my relationship with her as being 'friends.' Best friends, even. We seemed to get along even if we seldom met."</p><p>"That so." Akko pulled back her arm and rested it on the head of her chair. "And you say I'm the one who's looking for a replacement."</p><p>With an amused smile, Diana rolled her eyes. "So, what about Hannah?"</p><p>"Well, she and Amanda had a <em>zing.</em>"</p><p>"<em>'Zing' </em>?"</p><p>"The thing that happens when you first meet your soulmate. <em>Zing! </em>" Akko made vivacious actions as if to emphasize her point as an onomatopoeia as well as a noun. "I'm calling it that cuz as you can see 'the-thing-that-happens-when-you-first-meet-your-soulmate' is too long."</p><p>"...And I take it it was love at first sight?"</p><p>"I don't know." Akko looked at Diana, equally perplexed. "Hate at first sight, maybe. I don't know."</p><p>"But whyー?"</p><p>"<em>I don't know, </em>" she repeated for a third time. "It doesn't look like they're head over heels for each other, but then again there's the overarching fact that they're <em>soulmates.</em> The only obvious reason they're inseparable is because they're always at each other's throats. Some say it's their pride not letting the conversation die down when an argument happens; others say that arguing is just their <em>love language</em>ーwhich I think is bull, why intentionally argue with someone you love?" She sighed dejectedly. "All I know was that I was replaced."</p><p>"You'll always have me, if that makes you feel any better." Diana said, but there was a quiet hesitation in her voice.</p><p>Though if the brunette noticed it, she didn't purport any sign that she did. "It still hurts either way. Just like how you hang out with Barbara and Avery and be more... fancy. I hang out with Amanda and be more reckless."</p><p>"I do suppose your recklessness is something that cannot be avoided." Diana hummed, assenting. "But if I may add, I think O'Neill's relationship with Hannah might just be the former possibility, for now."</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>"Love takes time."</p><p>"But they're soulmates..? Dad said it was love at first sight when it came to mom."</p><p>"It differs from people to people." The blonde chuckled lightheartedly. Then, after a while of contemplating, she continued, "I think your classmates' assessments aren't two different possibilities. But rather, stages that have in-betweens. Having the first one doesn't necessarily preclude the second. What it does, I think, is instead pave the way for it."</p><p>When Diana could see skepticism etch her best friend's features, she continued, "What I mean is, Hannah and O'Neill will perhaps just at first bicker inadvertently. They'll clash and strike at each other aimlessly because their whole beings just... don't get along, some people are like that. But through the ungraceful way of arguing, what that creates is habitーlike how you come to me whenever something unsettles you deeply. A connection sprouts. And suddenly, the roles are reversed: now they run towards each other just for the sake of arguingーto bondーand not because they have something to argue about.</p><p>"Their differences quite literally make them stick together. Likeー"</p><p>"Magnets?"</p><p>"Yes." Diana couldn't help but smile at that apposite analogy. And the fact that her best friend continued on from her thought, just like they always did. "Like magnets."</p><p>"Noisy magnets, at that." Diana covered her laugh at that quip, all while the brunette took the whole observation in. "Well, at any rate... Losing a friend wasn't the only reason I dragged you here."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>She closed in on the table. "I'm jealous."</p><p>"That's natural, I suppose," Diana drummed her fingers on the wooden table. "I'd get jealous too if either Barbara and Avery were to leave me all of a sudden."</p><p>"No Diana," Akko said a bit too seriously. "I'm <em>jealous.</em>"</p><p>The intonation made it obvious she was missing the point. "Of what?"</p><p>Akko narrowed her eyes as she inched closer and closer. And, as if deliberating something intently about her companion, she gazed in an up and down motion. Studying... something. The blonde could only back up defensively under her best friend's scrutinizing gaze.</p><p>"I still think you'll think it's stupid."</p><p>Diana stopped backing up. Then she rolled her eyes coupled with a groan, thoroughly annoyed. "I won't."</p><p>"Promise?"</p><p>"Promise," she said. "Nothing will ever beat the stupidity of you getting jealous over my flip phone when we were seven anyways," she added as a mumble, which thankfully Akko couldn't hear.</p><p>"It's just...." Akko coughed. "I'mjealousthattheyfoundtheirsoulmates."</p><p>Diana blinked, unsure of what she had just heard. "Pardon?"</p><p>She coughed. "I'mjealousthattheyfoundtheirsoulmates."</p><p>"Come again?"</p><p>She coughed yet again. "I'mjealousthattheyfoundtheirsoulmates." To the untrained person it would've sounded like she was coming in with a cold. But Diana, clearly knowing better, knew this as the brunette's quirk whenever she was reluctant to admit something.</p><p>"Atsuko <em>please,</em>" Diana warned.</p><p>The brunette sighed. "I'm jealous that they found their soulmates." No use beating around the bush, she guessed. "It's not a guarantee that we find our soulmates over the course of our lives, Diana. So they're extremely lucky. And I, who has one of the most terrible luck, naturally got jealous. And as if rubbing salt in my wound, after hearing the news about Amanda finding hers, people started pointing out everyone else they knew who found their soulmate. I found out that my seatmates as well as close friendsーSucy and Lotteーwere soulmates. Can.. can you believe they've been hiding under my nose for so long without me noticing?"</p><p>"I wouldn't be surprised if you failed to notice, it's you after all."</p><p>Akko ignored that jab. "They're just too casual."</p><p>"I don't think that's couterevidence. If anything, I think being casual just proves how close two people are. Like us."</p><p>"Yeah but I <em>also</em> didn't notice two of my favorite teachers were soulmates as well."</p><p>"You mean professor Chariot and Croix?"</p><p>"...Yes."</p><p>Diana stared at her companion, bemused. "Well... That's on you."</p><p>"I don't know anything anymore," Akko said, physically deflating. But after a few moments, she suddenly perked up. Then, she gazed at Diana again in the same prodding manner as before. "Wait, you haven't found <em>your </em>soulmate yet, right?"</p><p>Diana quirked a brow. "Of course not. You would've known by now is that was the case. Though I admit, I have no concern for those anyways."</p><p>"Awww why not?"</p><p>"Busy."</p><p>Now Akko was the one who was bemused. "Uh-huh..."</p><p>"But you know Diana."</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"One thing's for sure," she paused, biting her bottom lip.</p><p>"I want one of those."</p><p>The blonde blinked yet again, but not out of ridicule nor confusion. Contrary to Akko's belief earlier that Diana would find it stupid, she actually found the entirety of this as... cute. So she laughed at it. And inevitably, her friend interpreted it wrong as a sour expression painted her features.</p><p>"Yeah yeah. Laugh all you want at how ridiculous this is."</p><p>"No no," she said as her laughter died down. "I think that's very Akko of you."</p><p>"Did... did you just use my name as an adjective?"</p><p>"Maybe I did."</p><p>"Right..." Akko deadpanned.</p><p>"What else could I have used that so specifically epitomizes your actions?" Diana teased.</p><p>"I don't know!" She said while throwing her hands in the air. "You're the one who has a dictionary for a brain!"</p><p>As Diana relished her friend's turmoil with an admiring smile, she said, "Vocabulary has nothing to do with it. You're just simply too random and unique to be encapsulated in one word."</p><p>"Heh," Akko said with a somewhat grimace of a smile. "I hope my soulmate knows how to handle this mess then."</p><p>"I hope so, too." Diana replied. "But you're not a mess, you need to realize that. I said you were 'random and unique,' not something as dire as being a <em>mess.</em>"</p><p>"Oh but I am."</p><p>"You're not," the blonde said with a dissapointed sigh and with an air of finality. "But if you think that you are, then I suggest trying to rectify your self."</p><p>"Mm, I am."</p><p>"Then that's good. But don't even think that your soulmate will magically fix everything once they appear."</p><p>"I'm not." Akko tittered. "I just... I dunno. I just want someone to be there, y'know? They don't even have to anything special. They just have to be... there. Supporting me. Telling me that they're here. With me. And I don't have to second guess anything anymore because I know they're there.</p><p>"Like you said I won't wait for them to fix"ーshe made wild gestures at herselfー"<em>this</em>. But er.. They're like an incentive? Like they're a person whose opinion I hold too dear to ever let down. And I want to live up to their expectations. I want to get better, for them."</p><p>Diana then, as a softer and less ambiguous action compared to laughing before, smiled. How Akko of Akko to say that. It was utterly adorable. "I get that. But get better for yourself first."</p><p>Akko huffed subtly. "Yeah. I know. For the past years of my life, I never really realized I was a mess. It's not until now that I'm aware of that fact. So.." she chuckled, "in a way, I'm fixing myself so that the mess my soulmate is greeted with won't be that bad..? I don't know how to explain it very well."</p><p>Diana's smile grew. "How Akko like."</p><p>The girl with red eyes just stuck her tongue out at the blonde.</p><p>"But well, just for now you can have me. Not that I wasn't there by your side in the first place."</p><p>"Yeah..." Akko smiled tenderly. "I'll always have you."</p><p>Diana, in turnーoffering no audible responseーsmiled as well. But there was a sort of melancholy nibbling at her lips that Akko couldn't notice. Because all that mattered to the brunette at that time was the assurance that even if her soulmate wouldn'tーcouldn'tーbe found, she'll always have her best friend.</p><p>...But she still wanted to find that certain him or her, though.</p>
<hr/><p>They had talked a little more after discussing soulmates and whatnot. So as soon as they got out of the cafe, it was already pushing towards evening. The overcast sky had a darkened reddish hue as the sun had retreated beyond the horizon of buildings. Akko watched as their shadows became less visible, melding in with the darkness that was soon to encapsulate the whole city. The populace of the cars flying past the two of them as they stood outside the cafe slowly but surely turned on their lights in a jumbled yet somewhat harmonious orderーas if rehearsed beforehand. But it wasn't until a lamp post gently flickered to life nearby that Akko noticed how late it had gotten.</p><p>The two women stared blankly at the streets.</p><p>"Yikes, things got out of schedule."</p><p>"As if you actually have a schedule, Akko."</p><p>"I don't," the brunette admitted. "But you have. So what happens after this?"</p><p>Diana sighed. "The same thing I would've been working on in the past few hours, I suppose. If you hadn't abruptly brought me here."</p><p>"It's a chore that takes, what, two hours? Damn."</p><p>"No, more than that."</p><p>"Three?!"</p><p>"Let's just say it's a long-term project."</p><p>"<em>Yabai. </em>"</p><p>Silence would've ensued if not for the bustling traffic hindering it. </p><p>"I don't want to go home yet," Diana mumbled.</p><p>But unfortunately for her, Akko heard it this time. "Then don't go home yet."</p><p>Diana flinched. <em>Busted. </em>"If it were that easy."</p><p>"Oh come on Diana, you practically live on your own. Why be so strict on yourself?"</p><p>"The fact that I live on my own is precisely why I <em>have</em> to be strict." She replied. "Because no one else will do that for me, I have to do it myself."</p><p>"But come on." Akko refused to back down. "I mean, you've already ignored a couple hours in your schedule already. How about just ignore the rest of the night too?"</p><p>Diana faced the brunette. "What are you implying?"</p><p>Then, in contrast to the darkened surroundings, Akko beamed while she looked over at her best friend.</p><p>"Let's have a sleepover."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not really happy with how it turned out, but I hope I portrayed the casualty of bffs Diakko good. Throwing compliments at one another without becoming a blushing mess (cept for Diana cuz she's a tsundere in my book amen) and shit like that. I know it kinda sounds like they're flirting too much, but is it really even a good friendship if there's none? In my experience, we almost always got mistaken as gay lel. </p><p>And despite saying that they're both dense myself, I don't think they kinda are in this story..? Cuz sometimes you just... don't consider your best friend as a romantic potential. And don't get me wrong, having a best friend AND a lover would be epic. So I'm not saying you shouldn't date your best friend per se, but the idea of suddenly having your best friend as a lover seems foreign sometimes. And I think it's a fundamental aspect I'd like to explore as the story goes on.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This'll be fairly short, I think. </p><p>This is my first fic in so long, and I know my writing suks, so constructive criticism is highly appreciated (but pls be gentle :v). Lovelots.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>